thefallenlandfandomcom-20200215-history
Amalgama
Amalgama Lun: One Lun based effect is absorbed for+ 5mana per Lun rune. 20 mana. Sol: One Sol based effect per rune is absorbed for +5hp per rune absorbed. 10 mana. Ven: One Ven based effect per rune is absorbed for +5 to the next presence check per rune absorbed. 10 mana. Mar: One Mar based effect per rune is absorbed for +5 to the next strength check per rune absorbed. 10 mana. Jupit: One Jupit based effect per rune is absorbed for +5 to the next stamina check per rune absorbed. 10 mana. Mer: One Mer based effect per rune is absorbed for +5 to the next reflex check per rune absorbed. 10 mana. Sat: One Sat based effect is absorbed for+ 5 to mana node checks per Sat rune (effect does not stack, if two Amalgama-Sat effects are in place the higher bonus takes precedence, and takes the duration of the higher effect as well even if it's shorter). 20 mana. Salt: Target body heals to the attacker the next 1 per rune melee damage that the target body takes. 20 mana. Quicksilver: Caster can supernaturally move to any space the target of the effect can move to. 30 mana. Sulfur: Target soul is fused with whatever body it is currently possessing. -15 to resist the effect per rune used. 15 mana. Blood: 1 hp of blood per rune occupying a 5ft radius (per rune) of target is absorbed into the target at a 1 hp blood to 5 hp for the body ratio. Blood must be living and exposed. 20 mana. Amalgama: Caster can change the body of a target and can pick one change per rune. Change can be to manipulators (hands, toes etc), apendage (misc like tails or fins), sense organ (change its type or increase/decrease its range by 1 step), limb (1 pair or single limb per rune), size category (1 step per rune), internal organ (placement or type of organ), racial inherent bonuses (raise or lower 2 points per rune), mouth type, any type of covering (gill flaps, eyelids etc), skin density (natural armor class by 1 per rune, cannot be raised above 20 or lowered below 1), and skin appearance by 1 hue or texture per rune. 50 mana. Cinabar: Allows for a target creature to either impregnate or be impregnated by any other type of creature. If a target is pregnant with a creature that is not of its same type and the spell effect ends, they miscarriage. Whatever the person is, magical or not, their traits will carry over. Spell effect grants fertility or virility. Additional runes add +10 to pregnancy chance. Any offspring created by this is known as an Amalgamation and is known to have traits from both parents50 mana. Vitirol: Antimony: Fire: Target turns into fire for 1 round per rune.The fire they are turned into is under all normal effects fire would be under and if the fire is extinguished, the percentage of fire remaining is the percentage of hp they target still has. If fire has grown (such as a forest fire) they can reform anywhere there is enough fire for the target's size. 10 mana. Water: Target turns into water for 1 round per rune. 10 mana. Air: Target turns into lightning for 1 round per rune. 10 mana. Earth: Target turns into stone for 1 round per rune. 10 mana. Negredo: Albedo: Citrinitas: Rubedo: Day: Night: